RexGoodman.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00083AEF |trow=3 |before= |response=Speak, speak! Let me hear your dulcet tones. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Silence may be golden, but I've always hated it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueWRVR |scene=- |srow=2 |topic=000F47BE |trow=2 |before= |response=It's a pleasure to see you again. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I can't thank you enough for saving my life. |after= |abxy=}} MS10b |scene= |srow=4 |topic=001C9332 |trow=4 |before= |response=Help. Or Mayday, or whatever it is one says on a radio. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=My name is Rex Goodman. I'm being held prisoner on the top of Trinity Tower. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=I think the super mutants plan on eating me soon. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=I'm setting this to repeat. Oh shit! Got to sign off. One of the super mutants is coming. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00094184 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' It's stopping. Why is it stopping? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' We're all going to die, aren't we? |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |topic=00146CAB |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Many thanks for that timely rescue. |after=Player Default: You're welcome. |abxy=A}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=0016DA6F |before=Player Default: You're welcome. |response=''{Grateful}'' As gracious as you are brave. |after=RexGoodman: In any event, I'm quite grateful. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0016DA6E |before=Player Default: I just love rescuing idiots. |response=''{Apologetic}'' I suppose that barb was justified. I did act foolishly. |after=RexGoodman: In any event, I'm quite grateful. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0016DA6D |before=Player Default: I think I've earned a reward. |response=''{Nervous}'' Ah, yes, the mercenary. A classic character. Under appreciated in most productions. |after=RexGoodman: In any event, I'm quite grateful. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0016DA6C |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What were you doing up there? |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' I was attempting to teach those super mutants human culture. Trying to civilize them. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' I thought if they could just experience the majesty of Shakespeare, it would change them forever. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{proud / Amused}'' And who better to open their eyes to the wonders of the Bard than Rex Goodman, the foremost actor in the world today? |after=RexGoodman: In any event, I'm quite grateful. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=0016DA67 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: As gracious as you are brave. |response=''{Grateful}'' In any event, I'm quite grateful. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' I'd like you to have this. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' Now if you'll excuse me, I think it's time I left this awful place. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{somewhat egotistical / Confident}'' I'm returning to WRVR and resuming my career in radio. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |topic=00094183 |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' Are we there? Are we finally down? |after=Strong: Rex human talk too much. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=33 |topic=001A62B6 |before=RexGoodman: I think the super mutants killed and ate the others. |response=''{Worried}'' Quickly! Get us out of here. |after=Player Default: I'll unlock the cage. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00146CAA |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'll unlock the cage. |response=''{Worried}'' Hurry. Strong says more super mutants are on their way. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' By the way. He's with me. Please don't shoot him. |after=Strong: Strong will not hurt human if human rescues Strong and Rex. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00146CA9 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: No way! There is a super mutant in there with you. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' He's on our side. He's a prisoner too. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Let us out. I promise he won't try to kill you. |after=Strong: Strong will not hurt human if human rescues Strong and Rex. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00146CA8 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: A super mutant? This must be a trick. |response=''{Pleading}'' It's not a trick. He's a prisoner too. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Look, he's gentle as a lamb. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Okay, maybe a psychotic, overly muscled lamb. But I swear you are in no danger. |after=Strong: Strong will not hurt human if human rescues Strong and Rex. |abxy=X1c}} |topic=00146CA7 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: The super mutant too? |response=''{Pleading}'' Yes, him too. He's harmless. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Well, actually, he's far from harmless, but he won't hurt us. Trust me. |after=Strong: Strong will not hurt human if human rescues Strong and Rex. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00146CA2 |before=Player Default: Okay, I'll let the two of you out. |response=''{Nervous}'' Hurry. |after=RexGoodman: I came here to teach these poor, ignorant creatures culture. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00146CA1 |before=Player Default: I'm not taking the word of a super mutant. |response=''{Depressed}'' Then it's the stew pot for me. Farewell cruel world. |after=RexGoodman: I came here to teach these poor, ignorant creatures culture. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00146CA0 |before=Player Default: Sure. Trust him. What could go possibly wrong? |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Strong here has a new purpose in life. |after=RexGoodman: I came here to teach these poor, ignorant creatures culture. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00146C9F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why is the super mutant caged? |response=''{Grateful}'' He defied his leader by standing up for me. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' See, I've given him a new purpose in life. |after=RexGoodman: I came here to teach these poor, ignorant creatures culture. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00146C99 |before=Strong: Strong will not hurt human if human rescues Strong and Rex. |response=''{Pleading}'' See? |after=Player Default: Okay, I'll let the two of you out. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00146C97 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Hurry. |response=''{Sad}'' I came here to teach these poor, ignorant creatures culture. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Awed}'' I started with Macbeth. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I guess they found it funny. All of them except Strong here. |after=Strong: Strong learn secret to human power from Mack Beth. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00146C95 |trow=3 |before=Strong: Milk of human kindness. Strong will find milk. Strong will drink milk. Strong will have secret power of humans. |response=''{Irritated}'' Yes, yes. Of course you will. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' When they grew tired of taunting me, they threw me in here. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Little did they know there was a radio in here. |after=Strong: They know. You bait to catch more humans. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00146C93 |before=Strong: They know. You bait to catch more humans. |response=''{Surprised}'' What? Why didn't you tell me? |after=Strong: Strong thought you know. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00146C91 |trow=2 |before=Strong: Strong thought you know. |response=''{Pleading}'' See what I have to work with? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' I've promised Strong to help him find the milk of human kindness if we get out of here. |after=Player Default: I'll let you out. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00146C90 |before=Player Default: I'll let you out. |response=''{Pleading}'' Hurry. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00146C8F |before=Player Default: You fool. This is all a trick. |response=''{Depressed}'' It might be. But's it's my only hope. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00146C8E |before=Player Default: Unbelievable. Let me think about it. |response=''{Pleading}'' Just let us out. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00146C8D |before=Player Default: What are the super mutants going to do with Strong. |response=''{Nervous}'' Throw him off the building. They're taking bets on how many times he'll bounce. |after=Player Default: I'll let you out. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00146C88 |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' Wait. Come back. Don't leave me here! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00094186 |trow=3 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: What the hell are you doing in there? |response=''{Relieved}'' Oh, beneficent bard! A rescuer. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' You are the first to actually make it to the cage. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' I think the super mutants killed and ate the others. |after=Player Default: I'll unlock the cage. |abxy=A1c}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=0023CD70 |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' So, that whole milk of human kindness thing. That's from Macbeth. I thought I could civilize these savages by teaching it to them. |after=RexGoodman: Strong here believes it is the secret to human power. So he wants us to help him find it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0023CD6F |before=RexGoodman: So, that whole milk of human kindness thing. That's from Macbeth. I thought I could civilize these savages by teaching it to them. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Strong here believes it is the secret to human power. So he wants us to help him find it. |after=RexGoodman: I shall uplift our spirits by quoting from the Bard. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0023CD6E |before=RexGoodman: Strong here believes it is the secret to human power. So he wants us to help him find it. |response=''{melodramatic / Sad}'' I shall uplift our spirits by quoting from the Bard. |after=RexGoodman: Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0023CD6D |before=RexGoodman: I shall uplift our spirits by quoting from the Bard. |response=''{melodramatic / Sad}'' Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. |after=RexGoodman: Our doubts are traitors and make us lose the good we oft might win by fearing to attempt. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0023CD6C |before=RexGoodman: Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow. |response=''{melodramatic / Worried}'' Our doubts are traitors and make us lose the good we oft might win by fearing to attempt. |after=RexGoodman: So wise so young, they say do never live long. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0023CD6B |before=RexGoodman: Our doubts are traitors and make us lose the good we oft might win by fearing to attempt. |response=''{melodramatic / Sad}'' So wise so young, they say do never live long. |after=RexGoodman: Hell is empty and all the devils are here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0023CD6A |before=RexGoodman: So wise so young, they say do never live long. |response=''{melodramatic / Worried}'' Hell is empty and all the devils are here. |after=RexGoodman: Let me embrace thee, sour adversity, for wise men say it is the wisest course. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0023CD69 |before=RexGoodman: Hell is empty and all the devils are here. |response=''{melodramatic / Sad}'' Let me embrace thee, sour adversity, for wise men say it is the wisest course. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0016DA70 |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Follow Strong. He knows the best way down off of this cursed tower. |after=Strong: Go to Lift. Go fast, humans. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=0013952D |before=Strong: Strong help human. Human give Strong milk. Strong become leader. |response=''{trying to hurry the player along, slightly dismissive / Apologetic}'' The milk is from a line in Macbeth. I'll tell you about it later. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=12 |topic=00146C87 |trow=2 |before= |response=Get the key! They put it in that big trunk. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What are you waiting for? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00146C86 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' Make haste! I can hear them. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' 'Tis but a simple lock. What takes so long? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' Get on the lift you fool. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' What are you waiting for? You are going to be the death of us all. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' We made it. Thank god. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' Sweet terra firma. I shall never take thee for granted again. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00094185 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{melodramatic / Sad}'' Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{melodramatic / Sad}'' I go, and it is done; the bell invites me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{melodramatic / Sad}'' Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is here no more. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{melodramatic / Sad}'' Our doom is upon us. Parting is such sweet sorrow. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files